Beyond the shadows
by Valmerie
Summary: NOT lore based, NOT a background story, it's simple a fanfic. Will be partially OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Akali was a master, usually so focused, so direct and so prepared but now she seemed like another person entirely. Shen called out her name, but in her mind it was filled with thoughts, enough to block his voice from reaching her. Kennen stopped his teaching and walked to her. She was moving but on reflex, moves she had practiced a thousand times, so often it became second nature; it was her eyes so vacant that worried them.

"Akali!" Kennen shook her and she jolted back into reality.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I-" her voice sounded foreign to her like it belonged to someone else. Shen stopped her, looking into her eyes, she was troubled by something, something she couldn't lock away as she usually did.

"I think that's enough for today, the sun is setting. You seem unwell, if you'd like we could get some fresh air by the fountain" he gave a slight smile. Her head shot down and a long sigh filled the air.

Not meeting his gaze she quietly muttered "I just want to be alone right now, there are some things I need to think about" Shen, trying to hide his disappointment nodded with an awkward smile. As soon as she was out of earshot and the students had left the room Kennen chuckled to himself.

"Shot down by her again, that's got to be the third time this week" he mocked. For years after Akali had joined the Kinkou he was desperately trying to win her favor but each time resulted in failure, she never showed interest in anyone, but that was the code of all ninja and a rule Shen would sometimes regret breaking but one he could not control or follow.

"Shut up Kennen" Shen shot him a look that immediately ceased his mockery.

Back in the temple gardens Akali quietly whisked past the students, the kind that would bombarde her with meaningless questions about where she was going and probably tell Shen who worried far too much. He said beyond the temple, is the forest where Thresh lurks and worst yet further beyond that is the old temple where they used to train before Zed and his shadow warriors seized it, forcing all of the Kinkou who resided there to flee in an agonizing memory. There was little to nothing Akali feared, thanks to her mother that is, whom taught her death isn't a thing to fear but a force that will catch up to you in time. Fear will weaken you, never fear and never hesitate, that was her mother's wisest advice. Though, it wasn't the first time Akali would slip away to the forest, it was quiet there but her favourite spot was a small waterfall closer to the old temple. While walking she thought of her unnatural behaviour during the day. She loved her temple and her allies, especially the cause they fought for but she felt trapped. Everyday was the same routine, sun up to sun down of practice and the only moments she had any enjoyment was when she was summoned by the league to fight. It was probably childish but she wished for an adventure one where she was the heroine fighting against evil. She did not however expect to see the sight that lay before her eyes nor believe her childish dream would be so promptly granted. Absolutely silently she drew her twin kama and knelt in a nearby bush. No one ever came to this place, _her_ place, _her sanctuary_. But there he was, standing by the undisturbed water, Zed.

He was an enemy to the Kinkou and therefore an enemy to her. She could slay him now, even if it meant punishment from the league, she would find a way to overcome it or die by the creed she served. It was silent, completely so that even her breathing could not be heard or her movements and even the wind seemed to stop. But she stayed waiting for the perfect moment to leap, careful eyeing his relaxed stance.

"You know, I never pegged you for the stalker type" he spoke. With his words she immediately struck but where he was standing was now a shadow, he reappeared behind her.

"In the name of the Kinkou clan I will strike you down where you stand, monster" she spoke full of pride and he began to laugh.

"That's quite the declaration Akali" he began "But I do not wish to fight you here"

"We are sworn enemies, if you will not fight me then this will be an easy win" a sly smile appeared.

"Sworn enemies? I have never done anything specifically to you, we are only enemies by association, technically speaking we should be neutral towards each other"

"What you have done has disrupted all of Valoran, you, Zed have thrown off our balance and unlocked the forbidden arts" she held her kama straight to him.

"All I wanted was to take a peaceful stroll but instead you waltz in here and demand a battle yet you call yourself a ninja of the Kinkou, the same ninja who valor on peace, equality and rationality" he smirked "Right now you are no better than me, the one you call monster"

Her brow furrowed with a look of distaste " As if I would believe you want peace, as if you could categorize myself with you, monster"

He sighed an slowly spoke "I will prove to you I mean no harm" , with such a statement her brow now turned skeptical but her kama did not move, if he tried anything she would attack. Zed placed all this weapons on the bank of the river and backed away from it. "There now I am defenseless; as stupid as it was to leave my weapons over there while an angry ninja holds her kama up to me is a bit outrageous but now you see I am true to my word" hesitantly she lowered her kama and backed away facing him towards her temple.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Because I will not share the only place that brings me comfort with you"

"You really haven't changed at all have you? Still the same woman who would keep everything to herself. Tell me, have you told Shen and the others you can't stand to spend another moment in that temple?"

"How.. did you know that?" she tried to hide the shock that he knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Well, because I feel the same way. I don't like being repetitive but I will also not abandon my sense of duty" his sat on a rock speaking quietly "So instead of feeling trapped I occasionally sneak off to places and clear my head, today it just so happens to be this waterfall"

Akali sat two spots beside him, still weary of his movements as precaution. "Do you always wear that mask, even when you are alone?"

"I'm not alone. You're here aren't you, plus I only take it off when I'm absolutely sure there is no one around but why do you care?" his head turned to her.

"I was curious. It's quite imposing you know, you'll never get any ladies with that scary thing on" she tried not to laugh.

"I'm the Master of shadows, any lady who would be after me would probably either be crazy or desperate" he chuckled.

"Oh really? Desperate, why is that?"

"The horrific scars on my face would repel any woman" he began to sound saddened.

"Superficial women, maybe" Akali mumbled "Those pretty boys have no guts, just a bunch of false pride"

"With that attitude you won't find a man either"

"Ha! I practically have a swarm of men after me" she huffed.

Zed laughed again "How cocky" a brief silence came over them "How many of them are you actually interested in?"

"Basically none"

"Not even the courageous and dutiful Shen?"

"Why would I be interested in your brother?" she looked puzzled.

Zed turned away "He is not my brother"

"Don't look so down, the both of us are likely going to spend an eon alone" she joked "I should be going before everyone gets too worried"

"Likewise" he said "But, it was nice talking to you, instead of fighting you"

"Likewise" she smiled.

They both began to walk their opposite directions until Zed stopped in his tracks and yelled out to her "Would it be crazy to bet on you coming here again tomorrow?"

"Well that all depends if you're a gambling man"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the dead of night when Akali's hand touched the frame of the sliding door to her chambers when she felt a presence behind her. "Shen" she said without looking.

"You did not appear at dinner, one of your students was severely worried about you" he spoke sternly.

"They should not have been, my students know my capabilities or Shen, was it you who was worried?" her glanced tilted to see his expression, his eyes only narrowed before returning completely flat. "I am not a child and you do not have to freight over my constant disappearances"

"In two nights the elders of the Kinkou clan are returning here for the blood moon. You need to start thinking seriously of our traditions" he turned to leave but she stopped him knowing he was completely right. The blood moon was an ancient tradition displaying the Kinkou strength and longevity. Long ago it was said the blood moon first started with two brothers who both trained under the grand master of the Kinkou; the master was filled with otherworldly knowledge and with a single twist of his hand he could tip the world in the direction of light or darkness. His philosophy was to keep both in balance at all time for if one gained too much power the world would suffer. As the brothers tirelessly trained for years the master would reveal to them stronger power, but when the older brother pleaded with the master to be even stronger, he refused. Maddened with the notion of not obtaining the secrets of the world he devised a plan with his younger brother to steal the masters secret possession; it was wrapped in fine fabric and locked away within the masters private chambers, they were strictly told on the first day as students if they seek the masters treasure they would disrupt the balance. The older brother believed the master had lied to them, he was afraid they would supersede him. The younger brother declined his plan warning him about the fate of the world. But in the dead of night the skillful older brother slipped into the master's private chambers while he was away and sought the mysterious treasure cloaked in its fine pattern. Slowly as he unraveled it he saw two orbs; one was sparkling in a blinding pure light, the other was a smoky puff of black clouds. As his smile turned crooked he touched the black orb and was instantly succumbed by its power, he could will the shadows to follow him and he wanted to share this knowledge with the world, so everyone would be equal. The younger brother had seen how this power corrupted his brother, leaving nothing but conquest in his wake. He knew he had to stop his brother by his own hands. So he grabbed the shimmering orb and he too was filled with new thoughts which made him vain. When he caught up to his brothers bloody massacre of those too afraid to follow him knew the people of this world were not worthy of such greatness and his vanity clouded his judgement. For three days they endlessly slew the people until the master returned to his temple and saw how they had betrayed him by seizing the orbs. He had stopped their fight and turned them to the city which was no longer standing, no one walked along the streets but lay on the ground. The master knew keeping such objects would only continue to cause the world anguish so he wrote the forbidden arts on a scroll and hid both where he believed no one would ever find them, he then turned to the brothers that had betrayed his trust and slaughtered them without a word or second thought. The grand master knew he must enforce this balance, before he travelled to find worthy students to learn this craft he created a symbol in the radiant moon with the blood of the brothers. Any wanting to keep the balance must stay between light and dark or if they fall from the Kinkou way they will be slain like the brothers. It was to show that without balance there would be nothing but blood.

"As a Kinkou this tradition is everything" Akali said.

"Then you must perfect the sword dance for the ritual" he handed her something covered in a red cloth. She opened it to find a kabuki mask, one every Kinkou who performed had to wear.

"Thank you Shen" she smiled, gaining such an item was an honor to any member of the clan.

"You can thank me by returning to your old self and not this... Akali who is so vacant" he faintly smiled back.

"This is the first blood moon without my father, or my brother" his voice was a hush whisper as if saying his words aloud was a bad omen. But everyone remembers the last blood moon, the master was still alive and Zed was one of them. Who would have guessed only half a year later the master would be dead and Zed turned traitor. The days when they were friends seemed almost ancient, a cloudy patch of thought as if it never existed but it had. Akali, being as optimistic as she had always been believed she could bring the old him back from his darkened deeds because in the past back in their training days they were both friends. That was why she hesitated, she could not seem him the way you see's other enemies because she knew him, more than anyone else she knew. Under her breath she recited "Hesitation is the seed of defeat".


End file.
